


Irony or Karma?

by BeccaShannon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaShannon/pseuds/BeccaShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 Spoilers. SwanQueen. Warning for Characters suffering from pain/slight torture. Emma is consumed by the all-encompassing darkness, and it is left to Regina to save her. They have a plan, and it's risky, but it's the only chance they may have to save the Savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony or Karma?

I'm not sure whether to describe it as irony or karma. It seems more like karma for what I done, the universe teaching me a lesson. That the happy ending I tried so hard to destroy would lead to my own happiness.

I suppose I see it more as ironic though. Ironic in the way that the Evil Queen, the darkest of hearts would find love with the Savior, the lightest of them all.

Of course everyone has that hint of darkness in them, even the Savior. My Saviour. I think that is what drew me to her first, that light and goodness was everything I wasn't, but there was a familiarity beneath it. The drive to do whatever it takes to protect those closest, the drive and ambition to do what is needed. That is what I saw in her.

Now I know that the darkness can consume and take even the lightest of us all. Corrupt and kill any light there was and replace it with the dark. Not even true love can break through it, trust me, I tried. No, if. I want my Emma back then I shall have to try harder. The light is still in there, just buried and hidden under layers of corruption, greed and power. The same as any dark one. I embraced the darkness once, and if I can recover and find the light so can she.

I have seen it, she tries to but she can't always hide it. At the harbor when she was talking to Henry, the Motherly love in her eyes like always. And when I approached and said her name, she looked at me like she used to. With love. And warmth. I was transported back to before all this. To lazy mornings in bed and rushed kisses before the chaos began. Then the warmth faded and I was left with the dark one.

She may have the others fooled, but not me. I know the dark one's poses consume a person, but not willingly. They corrupt them with greed and the need for power to get them to use the magic, to let the darkness in. Then it takes over.  
She may be the Dark Swan, but I know it's two separate people fighting for control in one body. The dark one fighting the Savior. And if anyone can fight the darkness, it's my Swan.  
Now, I look at her entering the room. She's had me here for over an hour now, tied up and helpless but she's done nothing to me. Just put me in chains and left. Until now.  
Her eyes are cold, staring at me.

"Are you ready to tell me about your plan?" She wants to know about our plan to take away the darkness. Little does she know that this is the plan right here.  
"I know nothing about it." She knows I'm lying.

"So you want to do it the hard way?" She asks. I just smirk at her. I knew what I was signing up for when I let her capture me. I believe in my Emma, no matter what hold the darkness has on her, she won't let it torture me for long. Give her something to fight for, that's the plan. And it was between Henry and I, of course I won't let our son be the bait.  
She smiles back at me and it starts.

My eyes shut and my body convulses.

The pain.

It's bearable.

But it's not stopping.

It keeps going.

It's getting.

Stronger.

Why won't it stop.

Emma.

Stop.

Emma.

Please.

It stopped.

I can't think.

Why did it stop?

Did Emma-

Did she fight for me?

I knew she would.

"Mom-"

She always fights for me.

"Regina."

My Savior.

"Mom please."

My Swan.

"Answer me."

My Emma.

"She won."

My true love.


End file.
